Food Chains
by chalk and cheese and jam
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper are nerds, the bottom of the high school food chain. Rosalie and Alice are at the top, but when Rosalie and Jasper's cousin Bella moves to town will things change? sorry about the summary, but its my first fanfiction!  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Twilight

**Disclaimer: Everyone says that I don't own twilight............... but the voices disagree... mwah ha ha ha!**

EPOV

Bang, Bang!

"Yo, Edward, wake up!" I heard my brother Emmett yell. "It's the first day of school, we can't be late!"

I groaned and murmured something unintelligent (a rare occurrence for me) but still managed to roll out of bed with a relatively small bang. Groaning again I stood up and stumbled into my on-suite bathroom for a shower.

First day back at school. First day back at hell. Sure, everyone thinks that the nerds love school, but in reality we hate it more than anyone else. Sitting there for hours on end while teachers tell about things we already know, add on a few annoy bullies who are so stupid they think that one plus one actually equals window and you've got the life of a nerd in school wrapped up. But since I have no choice in the matter, I do my time with minimal complaints.

After my shower, I quickly dried myself off, tied a towel around my waist and went off hunting for clothes.

Nerd that I am, my room is tidy, even my CDs are organised and labelled so it took me no time at all to find the exact clothes that I wanted. My favourite pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt and a logo t-shirt on top that read 'THE THREE LEGGED SPACE CHICKENS ARE COMING! TAKE COVER! I chuckled to myself as I put it on. That t-shirt always cracks me up, I don't see why people make fun of my logo t-shirts, they're way more interesting than 'Henley's' or 'Abercrombie and Fitch'.

Now for the last stage of my morning ritual. Hair. I had battled in vain so many times to flatten the untidy _bronze_ mess that is my hair, armed with only my trusty comb, but after seventeen years of the same daily battle it still came out the victor. Oh how I hated it. Sitting there, pretending to be my friend, when really it delights in seeing me be beaten up for being 'the ginger kid'. It's _bronze, _not ginger! How can people not get that? Besides, even if it did look _slightly_ ginger, when it's paired with my emerald green eyes it makes me look sort of Irish. We live in America, for Spock's sake, we're supposed to love the Irish!

Now this may surprise you, but even with my incredible fashion sense, good looks and obvious charm I have still never had a girlfriend. Confusing, huh? Even more shocking is my big brother Emmett. He's a senior and still single! To be completely honest though, I blame myself for that. Our mum died when we were very small and our dad's a workaholic so he's pretty much raised me. Even when we were little, if someone stole my spade in the sandpit he would have been on them in an instant. What I love him for the most though, is the protection he gives me from dad. My dad really does not approve of me being a nerd and so he's always trying to get me to man up.

When we were younger he took us out on camping trips, but those stopped when he realised that I was only interested in naming the constellations. More recently it's been the gym. My dad is the manager of Forks gym and he has always expected one of us to follow in his footsteps, but of course, neither of us wants to. Emmett has always loved kids (still being one himself, you know, mentally) and has wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember, me on the other hand........... there are many things I would enjoy doing but my passion has always been music. Every since my first piano lesson I have known that there is nothing I would rather do with my life than compose. But as I was saying, the gym. He made us go for a few months, but we both hated it. All that running and lifting, it just seemed so pointless! So Emmett came riding in to the rescue, he bargained with my dad for my freedom, and won! Unfortunately everything comes with a price, Emmett is now stuck doing my hours at the gym along with his own. He puts on a brave face but I know that he would much rather be hanging out with Jasper and I.

But on the upside we are both now in very good shape (including the Jazzman who went along with us for support), Emmett especially, he looks like a freaking bear! But I've been reminiscing for too long now, goodbye mental audience!

Giving up on my hair I grabbed my glasses and backpack and ran down the stairs towards the smell of my brothers cooking. Oh yes, when I say he takes care of me I was being completely serious.

"Took you long enough," Emmett said with a grin on his face, "you had me worried that you had turned into Alice." I barked a laugh before piling my plate with food, barely making it to the table before I started to wolf it down. Hey, what can I say, boys will be boys, eh?

Emmett cooked while I ate, life was good. Click click click. Until now. I looked up with the same glare I use every morning. Alice, the sister from hell. Sure, we used to be friends.......... but then we went to high school. Now we're at opposite ends of the food chain. Nerd (moi) and plastic ( a.k.a. Alice.)

"Eat louder Edward," Alice said in a sarcastic voice. Cue Emmett.

"I'm sure he'll try, but in the meant time I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast or should I just cut out the middle man and throw it down the toilet?" I wonder how he can look so innocent? I would never be able to get that sentence out with a straight face.

"No thank-you Emmett," Alice said with an annoyed look on her face, "Rose's cousin is starting today and I'm giving them a lift."

"I didn't know Jasper had a cousin," I said, regretting it instantly.

"Well, you wouldn't." Alice said with a sneer. "Her name is Bella something, can't remember, but oh well, I leaving now," turning on her heel she walked off to the garage.

"We should probably go to," Emmett said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said shovelling down one last bite of scrambled egg, I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to run towards the garage. "I'm driving!" I yelled over my shoulder to Emmett, who let out a groan but quickly ran to catch up anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Seriously, you have no idea how happy I was reading them! It's so hard to believe that people actually want to read something I wrote! **

**Couple of things, Bethany, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to start using your 'dainty finger clap', it's awesome! Stevie, I can see where you're coming from with the 'nerd' thing. Any suggestions? Also you guessed right! I'm Alison and Emma did kick me! Thanks for that! You're chalk joke had me myself! I would also like to congratulate you for reading our profile! I gave up on that **_**long**_** ago!**

**I don't think this chapter is as good as the first but let me know!**

**Disclaimer: grrrrrrrrrrrrr.............. the voices lied to me! How dare they! Well I will prove them wrong! Twilight **_**will **_**be mime............ mwah ha ha ha!**

BPOV

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

"Ughhhhhh!" I moaned as I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock. I glanced at the time through my bleary eyes. 5. 00am. "What!" I yelled, sitting straight up with none of my original exhaustion. "Rose!"

A few minutes later the beautiful blonde that is my cousin walked into my new room with a hair brush in her hand.

"Yes?" She said innocently (innocently!) as she glanced between the alarm clock and my furious face.

Calm Bella, you do not want to hurt Rose, you do not want to hurt Rose.

Deep breath and........ "Rose why on earth was my alarm clock set for 5 whenever I set it for 7 last night?" I yelled. Oops.

"Bella," Rose said as she shook her head and laughed at me like I was three and had just tried to comb my hair with a fork, "you didn't actually think that you could get ready in an hour did you?"

I will kill you.

"Yes!"

She laughed again. Seriously did she have some sort of problem? "Silly Bella, we've got so much to do before we get to school! You've got to have a shower and do your hair and make-up and _then _you've to decide what to wear. I always aim to be down for breakfast for 7.30 but it almost never happens. There's just no time, you know?"

"........................"

Rose laughed again. Seriously! It's the middle of the night here! "You're really not a morning person are you?"

"I'm going back to sleep," I said as I threw myself back against the bed using my pillow to block her out.

"Come on Bella, don't be so lazy!" Rose said as she tried to drag me out of bed. "Everyone has to make sacrifices to look good!"

Kill me now.

"See Bella? 7.30. That wasn't so bad was it?" Rose said as she put on some finishing touches to her make-up.

I stayed silent as I looked at myself in the mirror. How? I woke up this morning, boring brown hair and boring brown eyes but, two hours of letting Rose torture me and I looked kind of, almost...good?

"Ehmmmm....." I said, not really wanting to agree with her. Well I couldn't let her get a big head could I? "I'm hungry," I said at last. Wow Bella, great answer.

Rosalie sighed. "Fine Bella, you don't have to agree now, but one day you will recognise my genius." Not out loud, I thought to myself. "Come on, I suppose I should get you some breakfast."

Finally! Now you may not have got this but I am really not a morning person. _Especially _when I don't have food for the first two and half hours I'm awake.

I jumped up and raced down the stairs towards the smell of my aunt Esme's cooking.

"Good morning Bella," Esme said with a smile, "I can see that Rosalie has gotten to you."

I grimaced making her laugh. "I'm sorry sweetie but Rosalie isn't even the one you need to worry about! Just wait until you meet Alice!"

"What was that about Alice?" My cousin Jasper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing honey, I was just warning Bella about her....... hobbies."

Jasper sent me a pitiful look. "You know, you don't have to hang out with them if you don't want to," he said in his usual southern drawl. "I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind you hanging around with us."

Rosalie snorted from the doorway. "Yeah Jasper, but your friends would do anything to get a girl to so much as make eye contact with them let alone actually talk to them."

Jasper glared at her with hatred in his bright blue eyes. "Yeah well your friends...."

"Come on you guys!" I said, cutting Jasper's comment off before he gave Rose a reason to beat him up (seriously, it _has_ happened, scariest thing you'll ever see). "You're twins! You should be best friends like Jedward!"

They both looked at me like I had gone crazy. What? I think they're cool!

"Did you just compare me to an Irish wannabe with a quiff?" Rose said in a cold, dangerous voice. Crap.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh...." Wow, she really has a way of leaving me speechless. Luckily Jasper saved me.... and doomed himself.

"Well I can see the comparison," he murmured into his food. Poor Jasper. It was so nice to know him.

Rosalie took a deep breath, and.......BEEP! A car horn stopped what was sure to be one of the most memorable lectures in history..... thank goodness!

"That'll be Edward," Jasper said as he stood up and slung his star wars bag over his shoulder. "Remember Bella, the offer still stands. Whenever you get tired of hanging around with those jerks come and find me, okay?"

"Ehh..... yeah sure," I said, not wanting to get Rose mad at me again.

He smiled at me and Esme, sent a death glare at Rosalie and walked out the door.

"Alice will be here in a minute," Rosalie said as she glared at her brothers retreating back. "We should go get our stuff."

"Okay," I said, "Bye aunt Esme."

"Have fun at school girls," she said with a smile.

Oh little did I know how hard that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I will try to work on my writing Stevie! Thnks for the pointers!**

**Bethany, thanks!**

**For al, of the rest of you, you will just have to wait and see what I have planned!**

**Disclaimer: I have come to a decision. I have accepted that Twilight does not belong to me but, luckily, I am a positive person. The voices have told me that if I was to do everything that they say Twilight will finally be mine! Mwah ha ha ha!**

EPOV

"Hey Jazz!" Emmett and I said simultaneously as our friend climbed into the back of my beautiful silver Volvo.

"Hey guys," he replied in a sullen tone. Me and Emmett looked at each other, and groaned. We hate the days when Jasper's upset, not because we care about him and can't stand to see our friend in pain, which is also true of course, but because whatever mood he's in always ends up rubbing off on everyone. I sighed. I guess we're going to have to fix it. I hate this part. I leaned over and switched off my music. Oh the things we do for those we love.

"So Jasper," I began glancing back at him, "What's up?" He stared out the window and shrugged his shoulders. Crap, this is going to be more difficult than I thought. "Rosalie annoying you again?" I tried. Please answer, please answer....

"Yeah," he said,_ finally_ making eye contact. Wow, that was exhausting! It almost took a _full _minute to find out what was wrong! But Jasper has never been one to bare his soul without a fight.

"Our cousin Bella has come to live with us for a while and I think Rose might try to bring her over to the dark side." Emmett and I flinched. Ouch. We all know what it's like to lose people to those..... things.

"Anyway we can help?" Emmett asked sympathetically.

"No, I pretty sure she's a goner, but if by some miracle she does leave their side for even a second, please try to save her!"

"Will do," we said, our voices completely serious. Hey, don't judge us! You don't know what they're like!

"Thanks," Jasper said as he relaxed and leaned back into his chair. "So, did you catch 'big bang theory' last night?"

**(a.n/ If you haven't watched it shame on you!)**

"Yes! It was hilar....." I blanked out as Emmett and Jasper to discuss the show. I wanted to join in but I just wasn't in the mood. Something felt wrong. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that things were about to change.

BPOV

I'm exhausted! I had only been in the car with Alice for five minutes and she had already talked me to the brink of insanity!

Now that I think about though, I really should be listening. Time to tune myself back into the 'normal' world.

"..... and Tyler's got this new haircut, I mean if you can call it that. According to Tanya, who heard it from Lauren he has like completely shaven his head, I mean he is like so totally bald, isn't that just creepy?"

Wow. Alice can talk _a lot_.

"Yeah! What on earth was he thinking? I mean he really did need to get rid of the whole 'long hair' thing he had going, but shaving it all off? What a weirdo!" Rose replied. Huh, who knew that anyone actually cared about that sort of thing?

I sighed, preparing to sink back into my own little world when Alice suddenly seemed to remember I was there.

"Oh, sorry Bella! I forgot that you didn't know anyone here! That must have been pretty boring for you."

Why would it matter if I knew the people or not you idiot?! You were talking about their hair! Of course, Alice never needed to know that.

I shrugged, not really wanting to get my butt kicked by a 4"11 pixie.

"Relax," she said, apparently satisfied by my lack of an answer, "you'll settle in in no time! Just remember not to be yourself."

Oh those timeless words! Everything will turn out wonderfully if you just be you.... Wait a second! Remember _not_ to be?!

Rosalie, realising that I was confused, swooped in to my rescue.

"Sorry Bella, but this is high school. You're old school in phoenix was so big that you probably managed to escape the natural order of things, but it's different here. If you want to survive you have change your identity, adapt to your surroundings, because if you don't, you end up like our brothers."

Ok, now I'm creeped out.

"What do you mean? '_Like our brothers'_?" I asked.

"At the bottom!" Alice chirped in. "Anyone who tries to break the....... um...... I couldn't say status quo, could I Rose? That's probably too _High School Musicalish_, but you know what I mean! Anyone who tries to mess things up, end up at the bottom of the food chain! Our brothers are like antelope. We're lionesses, and you my friend have to potential to join us at the top."

Now I'm totally creeped out. What was with the animal metaphors?

"Soooooo," I said. "What if I don't want to be either? What if I want to be.... uhhhh.... an elephant or something?" Damn! They've got me doing it to!

They both laughed at me.

"Silly Bella!" Rosalie said. "You're so innocent! Trust me on this, you don't want to be an elephant. You may think that they are neutral territory but have you ever watched animal planet? The weakest members of the herd get cornered and destroyed, and when they all stampede..... let's just say that the antelopes won't be too fond of you either."

Okaaaaaay..... I am now actually shaking in my converse.

"Hakuna matata Bella!" Alice said, noticing my worried expression. "It'll all seem like second nature to you in a couple of days! Just stick with us and everything will be okay!"

I smiled, pretending that I was fine.

What kind of a jungle was I about to enter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long before updating! I was writing that over the holidays and then I got a bit of a writer's block! Currently I am exactly half way through my exams! Yey! It's amazing what lengths people will go to so that they aren't revising. **

**Disclaimer: Hi everybody! My name is chalk. 'Hi chalk' and I do not own twilight. 'Well done chalk. That only took you 2 years!' Well it felt good to have it off my chest.**

EPOV

Ah, the first day back at school. The most dreaded day of the year. Still, you've got to admit, there is something strangely patriotic about it. The sight of the lush green grass, the smell of coffee coming from the cups of hundreds of sleepy teens, the sense of brotherhood and reunions in the air............. Of course I wasn't in the best position to be enjoying this right now because I was starting the school year of doing the most patriotic thing of all; hanging upside down from the flag pole.

"You know that you can't leave me here forever!" I yelled down at Mike Newton and his 'friends' down below. Boy where they idiots. There was very little in this world which could confuse me, but how they could think that this was fun was beyond me. Way, way beyond me.

"Sure we can!" He yelled back, sharing a quick grin with his 'friends' behind him, "What can you do about it?"

Wow. Mean and stupid. Wait a second......stupid! That's it! Edward Anthony Cullen you are a genius! Time for one of my _experiments! Mwah ha ha ha!_ Okaaaaaaaaay. Getting creeped out by my own mind. Not a great start to the year.

"Well for starters, I'm going to call the president." I said, whipping my phone out of my pocket.... upside down. Wow. That gym is a miracle worker. Now come on you baby faced punk. This won't work unless you co-operate......

Mike snorted. "Yeah right _Eddy,_ I _know_ that you don't have the president's number on your phone." Score! Operation, 'how stupid is Mike Newton really?' is on way!

"Wanna bet," I asked him, giving him my most menacing grin. This is too easy. "I'm sure he'll be _very _interested to hear about how disrespectful of the flag you are." Now, just press a couple of buttons and.....

"You're bluffing." Mike said, the grin completely gone from his face. Ha! Not so cocky now, are we?

"You want to take that risk?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him in (mock) disbelief. That's right, take the bait..... oh my goddess... he's not actually..... yes. Mike Newton you have just started a staring match with me. Wow. Very mature of you. No wonder you're one of the most popular guys in school! (Note the sarcasm)

Staring him down was easy, you know, with my height advantage and everything, but it was still so hard not to laugh every time that twitched his eyebrows. So far, I would have to say that he's heading towards a seven, eight out of ten on the world wide stupidity levels.

"Alright," he said grudgually. "You win this time." Oh yeah! Way to go Edward! Now, whatever you do just don't...

"Sorry, what was that?" Dammit! Bad Edward. Bad Edward. Ba...

"You win!" Mike yelled, venom dripping from his voice. Wow. He is _really_ mad. _Nice work Edward. Just make your captor madder. You can hardly judge _his_ stupidity levels when yo..._ Shut up conscious! Come on Mike. Please still let me down. Please still let me down. Please still let me down.

Yes! I screamed inside my head as Mike motioned for a couple of his followers towards the rope holding me up! School here I come.... Oh crap! What did I just do?

_Ouch_. I thought as I rubbed my ribs on my way to my locker. Conner can really punch. I wonder if he has ever...

"Edward, why do you have leaves in your hair," I heard Emmett growl from behind me. I jumped, slamming headfirst into my locker. Ouch again! Twice in ten minutes. How on earth does Emmett move so quietly? Has he taken up Ballet or something? Oh fill! He's talking again. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, Mike isn't bothering you again, is he?" Why did he have to ask _that_? I _hate_ lying to him!

"What? Of course not!" Might need to dial down the tone again. Bit too strong. "I just tripped over my laces on my way over. Landed in a bush." Better. Not to bad at this whole _lying_ thing.

Emmett snort. Or not. Why did I have to accuse my converse? Like they would ever do that to me.

"Yeah, sure you did." Did he have to roll his eyes? Surely he could have just pretended that he believed me. O well. It was worth a shot. Time for plan B. Run!

"Um, yeah, so I'll see you at lunch?" Stupid Emmett and Jasper both being seniors. They got to hang out together _all _day.

"Of course," he replied, arms folded over his chest. Time to get out of here. I grabbed my books and walked past him without looking up. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. Come on Emmett! You know it only makes things worse when you talk to him! Just let it go! I kept up my mental plea until I rounded the corner.

It was only then that what he said really struck home. Leaves?

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

I dropped my books as my hands shot straight up into my hair. I hate this place.

**Sorry. I know that it's really short but, as I was saying, I am in the middle of exams at the moment! My heart goes out to those revising at the moment. I know how much it sucks.**

**R&R!**


End file.
